Help!
by tsuunami
Summary: [chapitre 6] Help! est la suite directe de Kyoukin' no aki ! Donc WARNING : Spoiler ! Sasuke a disparut depuis longtemps...trop longtemps...et quand il veut retourner à Konoha...parings hétéro classiques !
1. Sakura Haruno, médiconin de la E7

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Action/Adventure, romance

Paring : Sasuke/Sakura pour le moment.

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas !

Nyo ! Me revoilà ! Bon euh, si vous tenez à ne pas avoir de spoiler pour Kyoukin' no aki, ne lisez pas, parce que c'est sa suite directe ! n.n Oui, bien que je n'ait pas finis Kyoukin', j'ai commencé celle ci alors...voilà ! n.n J'ai déja prévus tous les chapitres qu'il y aura donc...Ah et aussi, désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe mais il n'y a pas de logiciels du genre word avec leurs grammaires et orthographe...u.u° J'ai corrigé les trucs que je maîtrisait en grammaire et puis...voilà quoi ! n.n Bonne lecture mina saaaaaan ! OuO

* * *

Sakura Haruno, Mediconin de l'équipe Anbu n.7 de Konoha

* * *

Elle suivait d'un regard triste une goutte d'eau glisser sur la vitre. 

_Sasuke...Sasuke...Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?_

De la fumée s'échappait de la tasse de thé qu'elle tenait entre ses deux mains blanches. Elle laissa un leger soupir franchir ses lèvres.

_Es-tu devenu un assassin comme ton frère ? _

Elle baissa ses yeux vert-pâle vers sa tasse brunâtre.

_Es-tu resté le même qu'avant ?_

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et elle essuya rapidement ses yeux rougis, avec le revers de sa main.

_-_Sakura_-_chan ? »

_-_Oh, c'est toi Naruto_-_kun...Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », demanda t_-_elle avec un sourire forcé, se tournant vers son ami aux cheveux aussi blonds que le soleil.

_-_La vieille nous a convoqués à l'hopital. Il paraît que c'est important...enfin, j'en suis même sûr puisque c'est Shikamaru qui me l'a dit. Et tu le connais... »

_-_Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle se leva et abondonna sa tasse posée sur la table basse pour suivre Naruto dans le couloir.

_-_Shika t'as dit quelque chose à propos de notre convocation ? »

_-_Nope ! Il ne sait rien du tout ! Ca doit être important...Sûrement une mission en pays extérieur ? », proposa l'adolescent.

_-_...Je ne sais pas...pourquoi nous aurait_-_elle appelé à l'hopital alors ? »

Les deux ninjas aperçurent Hinata qui parlait avec la receptioniste de l'hopital, une blouse blanche sur les épaules et des rouleaux de techniques pleins les poches.

_-_Hinata_-_chaaaaan ! », salua énergiquement Naruto avec un grand sourire éclatant.

La jeune fille se retourna sans surprise : Elle aurait pût reconnaître cette voix entre mille.

_-_Naruto_-_kun, Sakura_-_san... »

_-_Tu es très occupé, _Docteur_ Hinata Hyuga ? », fit Sakura avec un petit sourire complice.

_-_Assez oui, chère consoeur ! », répondit t_-_elle avec un clin d'oeil « Neji et Kiba viennent de rentrer de mission un peu blessés, il faut que j'ailles les soigner. Sans parler de l'équipe que dirige Ino_-_san ! Ils ont été trop téméraires alors qu'elle n'était pas là pour les surveiller, et résultat, ils se retrouvent avec des fractures un peu partout... »

_-_La pauvre, elle qui a toujours détesté les gosses... », ricana Naruto.

Sakura lui donna une fausse tape sur l'épaule pour le réprimander.

_-_Ne te moque pas d'elle le futur hokage ! »

Ils se mirent à rire.

_-_Bon, je suis désolée mais, je dois y aller, mes deux patients m'attendent ! », soupira Hinata.

Elle leurs adressa un petit signe de la main avant de s'éclipser, et les deux membres de l'équipe sept s'approchèrent du comptoir.

_-_Bonjour ! Savez_-_vous où se trouve Godaime_-_sama s'il vous plait ? », demanda Sakura.

La jeune femme à la chevelure rousse arrêta de tapoter sur son clavier pour les regarder, puis fit mine de réfléchir une seconde avant de répondre.

_-_Dans l'aile des grands brûlés je crois. »

_-_Merci beaucouuuuup ! », fit Naruto avant que Sakura ne le tire vers le couloir est.

_-_Grands brûlés... », marmonna pensivement la jeune kunoïchi aux cheveux roses.

_-_Sakura. »

Elle se tourna vers Naruto qui avait remplacé son sourire joyeux par une mine grave et sérieuse. Ce ne fût pas ça qui la frappa, mais son regard bleu déterminé.

_-_Qu...Qu'y a t_-_il ? »

_-_Si Tsunade a trouvé une piste sur Sasuke. Sache que...je ferais tout pour le ramener...seulement...s'il essaye de nous faire du mal Sakura...je le tuerais. »

_-_...Je sais. », murmura t_-_elle doucement en baissant légèrement sa tête.

_-_... »

_-_Tu dis ça parce que Sasuke maitrise le feu n'est ce pas ? Tu crois qu'il est allé s'enroler dans l'Akatsuki...? »

_-_Je ne sais pas. »

_-_Sakura, Naruto ! »

Les deux ninjas aperçurent Tsunade, adossée au mur du couloir peint en blanc, près de Shizune qui tenait un bloc note dans ses bras, un stylo perché sur son oreille.

Ils les rejoignirent.

_-_Vous nous avez convoqué Tsunade_-_sama ? »

La jeune femme acquiesca et fit un petit signe de tête à Shizune qui tendit le bloc note à Sakura.

_-_Je vais être brève et claire avec vous : Sasuke a été aperçut près de Kiri no Kuni. »

_-_Par qui ? », demanda Naruto, perplexe.

_-_Deux chunnins d'assez bas niveau. C'est ça qui m'étonnes. », répondit Tsunade avec un soupir.

_-_Sasuke est fort, il ne se laisserait pas aperçevoir comme ça. A mon avis, c'est plutôt intentionnel. Surtout quand on ne le voit que maintenant, alors qu'il a disparut depuis un bon bout de temps. », expliqua Sakura en faisant passer le bloc note à Naruto.

_-_C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Il doit sûrement vouloir nous contacter. Enfin...c'est juste une hypothèse. Quand les chunnins l'ont vus, il n'a rien dit, ne les a pas blessés. Il c'est juste contenté de les regarder avant de se volatiliser. »

_-_Vous avez fouillé le secteur ? », demanda le petit blond en fronçant ses sourcils.

_-_Bien évidement. Mais comme il fallait s'en douter, on ne l'a pas trouvé. »

_-_Si Sasuke veux disparaître, il disparaît. Ce qui me dérange dans tout ça, c'est...pourquoi. », fit pensivement Sakura, les sourcils froncés.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Tsunade ne reprenne la parole.

_-_Avec Hinata, vous irez à Kiri no Kuni pour faire quelques fouilles, au cas où il aurait volontairement laissé des traces. Cette mission est de rang B, et classée confidentielle. On ne sait pas si Sasuke est de notre côté, ou du leurs. Alors soyez vigilant. Shizune ? »

_-_Hm, vous partirez dans une heure de Konoha, le temps que Hyuga_-_san soit prête. » Elle leurs distribua un rouleau chacun avant de continuer « Toutes les informations necessaires à la mission sont dans ses rouleaux. Kakashi_-_san devait aussi venir, mais il a un empêchement. »

_-_Ah oui, Kurenai_-_sensei est à l'hopital...enceinte... », s'esclaffa Naruto.

_-_Exact. », approuva Tsunade.

_-_C'est bon. »

_-_Yosh ! »

Sakura et Naruto saluèrent les deux jeunes femmes, puis sortirent hors de l'hopital, silencieux.

_Sasuke est de notre côté...J'en suis sûre._

_-_A tout à l'heure Sakura_-_chan... »

_-_Hm... »

_Il veux nous contacter...J'en suis sûre..._

_-_Sakura ? »

_Je le sais...Sasuke..._

_-_Sakura ! »

_Mais pourquoi cherche t-il à nous parler maintenant...seulement...maintenant...?_

_-_OOOOOY ! SAKURAAAAAA ! »

_-_Kyaaaaaaaa ! »

La kunoïchi fit un bond de trois mètres avant de se retourner vers l'adolescent qui avait parlé, et qui la regardait avec un sourcil haussé.

_-_Ki...Kiba ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

_-_C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Tu vas bien ? », rétorqua le brun.

_-_Oui désolé...je...réfléchissait. »

_-_Mouais. »

_-_Tu voulais ? »

_-_Oh...juste...

_

* * *

-Naruto__-_kun, Sakura_-_san...c'est ici. », fit Hinata en s'arrêtant de sauter, s'accroupissant sur la branche. Narutokun, Sakurasan...c'est ici. », fit Hinata en s'arrêtant de sauter, s'accroupissant sur la branche. 

Les deux ninjas l'imitèrent, puis tout les trois sautèrent à terre, commençant les fouilles, chacun de leurs côté.

_-_Sur un rayon de combien de kilomètres on doit fouiller ? », demanda Naruto en se tournant vers les deux jeunes filles, qui étaient à quatre pattes aux sol.

_-_Un seul. »

_-_C'est tout ? », s'exclama Sakura, étonnée.

Hinata acquiesca.

_-_Tsunade_-_sama m'a dit que Sasuke_-_san s'était_ volatilisé_ et pas enfuis. »

_-_Volatilisé ? Il aurait disparut, comme ça ? », marmonna Naruto, surpris.

Il croisa le regard perplexe de Sakura qui se mit à réfléchir.

_-_Dans ce cas...Il ne faut même pas un kilomètre quoi...cinqs mètres suffisent amplement...Mais je...HEY ! »

Hinata et Naruto sursautèrent, et interrogèrent Sakura du regard. Mais elle ne répondit pas et se leva pour marcher jusqu'un buisson, avant de fouiller dedans.

_-_Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? », murmura Naruto en s'approchant d'elle.

_-_La question serait plutôt : Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé... », corrigea Hinata avec un petit sourire en les rejoignant.

Pour toute réponse, Sakura écarta les feuillages du buisson et ils découvrirent...

_-_Un kunai ? »

_-_Ce n'est pas tout Naruto. Planté sur une feuille... »

_-_Tu crois que c'est une coïncidence...? », demanda doucement Hinata.

_-_J'en doute...Elle est pointée vers...l'ouest. »

_-_La direction de Konoha... »

_-_Dites les filles, pourquoi vous parlez tout doucement comme ça ? », coupa Naruto, regardant les deux médiconins avec ses grands yeux bleus.

Elles se tournèrent vers lui, puis se regardèrent, avant de revenir vers Naruto...puis d'éclater de rire.

_-_Désolé Naruto_-_kun, vieille habitude qu'on a prise en parlant Hinata_-_chan et moi ! »

La jeune Hyuga tapota sur ses lèvres avec son index, pensive.

_-_Ecoutez...Sasuke_-_san...il a délibérément planté un kunaï sur une feuille en direction de Konoha. J'en suis sûre. Certaine. Je pari qu'il savait qu'on serait envoyés pour cette mission, et qu'on le trouverais. Il a dût penser qu'avec mon Byakugan, j'était sûre de l'avoir, mais c'est toi qui l'a eut, Sakura_-_san. Peu importe, cela revient au même. A mon avis, il cherche à nous dire de revenir à Konoha. »

_-_Comment tu peut savoir tout ça ? », demanda Naruto, interloqué.

_-_Intuition féminine. », répondit Sakura à sa place « Hinata_-_chan, tu crois que c'est pour nous parler ? Ou alors...? »

_-_Même si j'hésite encore, je ne crois pas que Sasuke nous trahirait. Il l'a peut être déjà fait mais...enfin. Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quand même toujours du bon en lui. Même si...je t'ai dit que je serait capable de le tuer, Sakura_-_chan.», fit doucement Naruto, les poingts serrés.

_-_...Tu as raison Naruto_-_kun, mais le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas _où_ il va apparaître, et _quand_. », remarqua Hinata.

Les trois ninjas restèrent pensif.

_-_La où nous sommes devenus les élèves de Kakashi_-_sensei. », répondit Sakura dans un souffle.

_-_Il faut immédiatement prévenir Tsunade_-_sama ! »

_-_Attends, Hinata_-_chan ! »

Les deux kunoïchi se tournèrent vers lui, interrogatrice, quand, voyant la mine triste de Naruto, Sakura comprit.

Hinata suivit les membres de l'équipe sept à travers la forêt, jusqu'un endroit un peu isolé des autres, où se trouvait deux croix.

_-_La première mission extérieur que l'équipe septa effectuée... », murmura la jeune médiconin pour elle même, restant debout en arrière pour ne pas les gêner, compréhensive.

Naruto s'assit à genoux devant la tombe de Haku, alors que Sakura faisait de même devant celle de Zabuza, et le blond sortit de sa sacoche deux bouquets de fleurs.

_C'est pour ça qu'il a un peu trainé en chemin..._

Ils posèrent les fleurs sur les petites collines de terre avant que Naruto ne tendent trois bâtons d'encent à Sakura qui les alluma, avant de se recueillir.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata repensait au kunai et à la feuille. Quand soudain, un détail la frappa de plein fouet.

_

* * *

-Hmmm...Ca fait une semaine pile poil que je ne suis pas venus. Les fleurs ont déjà dût être fannées... » _

Inari regarda ses deux bouquets qu'avaient confectionnés sa mère et sourit, continuant de marcher jusque la clairière. Il s'arrêta net quand il regarda les collines de terres. Des bâtons d'encents fumaient toujours, et les leurs avaient été changées. Il y avait même quelques nikumans en offrandes...

_-_...Naruto... », murmura le garçon en se mettant à sourire « Il est revenu... »

Et comme pour approuver, il se mit à neiger.

_

* * *

-Biiiiiiiien...Tsunade__-_sama m'a tout expliqué...J'ai appelé toutes les personnes necessaires à cette opération galère. » Biiiiiiiien...Tsunadesama m'a tout expliqué...J'ai appelé toutes les personnes necessaires à cette opération galère. » 

Accroupit au milieu de la clairière, en face de plusieurs anbus, étant pour quelques uns debout ou adossés à des arbres, ou encore assis par terre comme lui, il expliquait la mission classée confidentielle, et de rang A.

_-_Sasuke devrait normalement apparaître à la clairière nord de Konoha. Sûrement dans une heure. »

_-_Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition...? », fit une anbu aux cheveux bruns.

_-_Oui, Tenten. Hinata à vu sur la feuille, inscrit en caractère si minuscule que seul le byakugan pouvait le repérer, l'heure où il devrait arriver. Seulement, pour l'emplacement, c'est vraiment une intuition. »

_-_Donc, il peut peut_-_être se manifester carrément à l'opposé de là où nous sommes... », grommela Kiba.

_-_On s'en fou de toute façon ! Et puis, Sasukesait très bien que le seul endroit de Konoha où nous nous retrouvont enssemble, c'est là bas. », rétorqua Naruto.

_-_Il y a aussi le pont rouge non ? », fit remarquer Lee.

_-_Sasuke ne prendrait pas le risque d'aller à Konoha. », coupa Shikamaru « De toute façon, vous n'avez pas à protester, bien que ça me soule d'être le capitaine d'une équipe pareille, c'est moi qui commande ici. »

_-_Hey ! Comment ça une équipe pareille ! », répliqua Ino.

_-_Le temps passe. Shikamaru, explique nous la disposition et les équipes. », soupira Neji.

Le brun aquiesca et tout le monde se tût.

_-_Sakura et Naruto, vous serez en première ligne, parce que c'est dabord à vous que Sasuke veux parler en priorité. Enfin, je le suppose. Vous serez au sol, mais Shino sera avec vous. C'est plus prudents. Avec ta technique héréditaire, tu pourras essayer de le neutraliser avec tes insectes au cas où il nous attaque, et si ça ne marche pas, tu le tueras. »

_-_Mais ! »

_-_Naruto ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en mêle, mais Shino est spécialisé dans l'assassina, et avec lui, c'est propre et rapide. »

_-_... »

_-_Bien. Ensuite, Hinata et Kiba, vous formerez l'équipe A, postée au Nord_-_Ouest de la clairière. Hinata, ton Byakugan devra être tout le temps activé, pour voir dans qu'elle direction part Sasuke s'il s'enfuit. L'équipe B est composée de Neji et Tenten. Au Sud-Est. Même chose que pour l'équipe A, Neji. Ensuite pour l'équipe C, Lee et Ino, vous resterez avec moi tout au Nord de la clairière, pour le stopper s'il vient vers nous. Il ne pourra pas s'enfuir vers le sud vus qu'il y a Konoha. C'est clair ? »

_-_Yosh ! »

_-_Que fait_-_on si Sasuke s'enfuit et essaye de nous tuer si on le suit ? », demanda Shino.

_-_Vous vous repliez. S'il commence à attaquer, et que Shino n'arrive pas à le bloquer, je veux que tout le monde se jette dessus pour le tuer. Et pas pour le neutraliser. Vu ? »

L'équipe acquiesca.

_-_Bien. Tout le monde en place ! »

Les adolescent disparurent tous dans un nuage de fumée, se mettant chacun à leurs postes.

_-_Sakura_-_chan...et si c'était pas là que Sasuke venait en fait... », murmura Naruto, assis au sol à côter de son amie aux cheveux roses.

_-_...Il saurait où nous trouver...j'en suis sûre. »

_-_Hmm... » Il se tourna vers l'adolescent adossé à l'arbre derrière eux, un insecte sur l'index « Oy Shino ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

_-_...Du tricot... »

Sakura et Naruto se jetèrent un regard, interloqués.

_-_Euh...C'est ironique ? », demanda la mediconin avec un sourire crispé.

_-_Du...tricot... »

Shinon hocha négativement sa tête : « Je ne plaisante pas. »

Deux insectes s'envollèrent et Sakura et Naruto se reconsultèrent du regard, perplexe, puis la jeune fille entoura ses jambes de ses bras.

_-_...Il est en retard... », remarqua doucement Neji.

Tenten acquiesca vaguement, inquiète.

Quand tout à coup, au beau milieu de la clairière rententit une détonation, suivit par un nuage de fumée. Tous les anbus se concentrèrent attentivement.

_-_S...Sasuke_-_kun ? », appela Sakura, hésitante.

_-_Sakura ? Naruto ? »

La voix était étrange...une voix de jeune homme, bien sûre, mais légèrement éraillée et...aussi hésitante que celle de Sakura. Si ce n'était plus...

_-_...Et tout les autres...Sauf...Cho...Cho...Choji...je crois...»

La fumée se dissipa, et tout le monde pût enfin l'aperçevoir.Debout dans le grand manteau de l'Akatsuki, un chapeau de paille cachant à moitié son visage pâle...il avait grandit lui aussi. Et conservait toujours cette petite avance de taille sur eux deux.

_-_Choji a eut une indigestion ! », ricana Naruto.

_-_Ah... »

Sasuke leva sa main jusque son chapeau et l'enleva doucement, dévoilant son visage à ses deux anciens coéquipier.

_-_Vous n'avez pas changer... », remarqua t_-_il avec un petit sourire.

_-_Toi non plus... », souffla Sakura.

_-_Même si ça m'embête de le reconnaître, tu m'as bien manqué... », fit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

_-_Vous aussi... », répondit Sasuke en regardant plutôt Sakura qui lui sourit.

Naruto grimaça « Mouais, ça fait longtemps que vous vous êtes pas vus...je vous laisse vous retrouver... »

Il mit ses deux doigts dans sa bouche pour siffler, et tous les ninjas apparurent, soulagés.

_-_Content de te revoir Sasuke ! », lança Kiba.

_-_Hmm... »

Le renégat regarda pendant quelques secondes tout ses amis bavarder entre eux avant de s'approcher de Sakura et de l'embrasser furtivement sur ses lèvres,et de s'approcher de son oreille, ses mains sur ses hanches.

_-_Sakura...écoutes moi bien. Je peux pas rester longtemps. »

_-_Quoi ? Mais... »

_-_Laisses_-_moi parler ! »

_-_... »

_-_Je fais partit de l'Akatsuki. J'ai tué Itachi. J'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire, avant de m'occuper convenablement de toi...de nous. »

_-_Où est le problème alors ? »

_-_L'Akatsuki. Ils ne vont pas me laisser filer comme ça après tout ce temps à leurs services. »

Sakura plongea son regard dans ses yeux saphirs, paniquée.

_-_Mais...Sasuke_-_kun... ! »

_-_Je ne sais pas comment faire...je suis coincé...je veux te revoir mais...hm. J'essaierais de te revoir. Je dois y aller. »

_-_Non ! »

_-_Je t'aime. »

_-_NON ! »

Les anbus sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Sakura qui était debout, seule.

D'un même mouvement, les deux Hyuga composèrent quelques signes d'une rapidité effrayante avant de dire en même temps :

_-Byakugan ! »_

Mais ils eurent beau sondé tous les alentours, aucune trace de Sasuke. Il s'était complètement volatilisé.

_-_Merde ! On la perdu ! », soupira Shikamaru « Comment je vais expliquer ça dans le rapport galère moi ! »

_-_Sakura_-_chan ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ? », demanda Naruto, inquiet.

_-_...Il faut aller voir Tsunade_-_sama...Sasuke_-_kun est en danger. », souffla la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés.


	2. Naruto Uzumaki, capitaine de la E7

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : action/adventure, un peu de romance par ci par là

Paring : Sasuke/Sakura, Hinata/Naruto et Shino/Sakki pour le moment

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**rénia :** Héhé ! n.n Voilà la suite ! Aaaaah, merchi beaucoup ! n.n Ah oui euh...moi aussi j'l'aime bien Itachi, mais euh...en fait pour l'histoire ben...fallait qu'il meurt quoi...çç J'espère que la suite va quand même te plaire ! n.n

**Princesse d'Argent :** Hellow ! n.n Merci merciiiii ! Héhé ! n.n La suite est arrivée !( Un peu tard mais euh...u.u)

**Elnaria :** Thankees ! w Lol euh...j'espère que t'as pas craqué hein ? o.o

**Shigure89 :** Merci beaucoup ! n.n Euh...j'l'ai pas poster super vite mais...la voilà quand même...XD Encore merci merci merci ! n.n

**onarluca :** Euh...o.o Nope...ce sera pas un SasuNaru plus tard...TTuTT Parce que en fait...j'en ai fait qu'un SasuNaru et...je trouve ça...super dur...TTuTT Mais j'espère que tu vas quand même aimé ! n.n

**Sae :** Thanks thanks thanks ! n.n Héhé ! Yup, ils sont choupi tout les deux ! ¤u¤ Voilà la suite, encore merci et..kissouilles ! n.n

Nyoooooooo ! n.n Voilà voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! (décidément, moi et les merci...n.n) Euh ben...même si je met longtemps à publier, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! n.n (Euh...c'est parce que je dois le faire dans un cybercafé et puis...voilà quoi...TTuTT) Sinon...pour le chapitre trois : (Attention, spoiler) Ben en fait, je sait pas du tout comment marche l'Akatsuki donc...j'invente ! n.n Voilà !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Naruto Uzumaki, capitaine de l'équipe anbu n.7 de Konoha

* * *

-Sakura, abrège, et enlève les marques de politesse s'il te plait... », conseilla Tsunade, assise autour de la table en forme de « U », dressée face à Sakura et Naruto.

Elle acquiesca et commença.

-Sasuke est dans une situation délicate. Vous le savez tous, il a rejoint l'Akatsuki pour tuer son frère, Itachi. Et il a réussit. »

-Et un criminel de rang S de moins, un ! », soupira Tsunade « Il faudra que je demande à Shizune de réimprimer le bingo. Et remplacer Itachi par Sasuke. »

-Quoi ! », s'exlamèrent Sakura, Naruto et Ino.

-Je ne le désire pas tout autant que vous, mais c'est une obligation ! L'Akatsuki est une organisation de renégat, de hors la lois, vous le savez tous ! Or, Sasuke y fait partit, il est donc considéré comme hors la lois ! »

-Mais il n'a pas rayé son signe sur son bandeau... », fit remarquer Neji.

-Qu'il l'ait rayé ou non importe peu. On continuera cette discussion plus tard, pour le moment, notre priorité est cette mission. »

Sakura hésita, un peu décontenancée puis se ressaisit.

-Ou...oui je...Je suppose qu'il a pris la place d'Itachi dans cette organisation. Donc, qu'il fait partit des neufs membres, et qu'il est coéquipier avec Kisame. A moins qu'il n'est lui aussi été tué par Sasuke. »

-Mais il veut revenir à Konoha, comme vous vous en doutiez tous... », continua Naruto.

-Seulement, il peut pas, parce qu'il connait trop de chose sur l'Akatsuki...alors s'il s'en va...couic ! C'est ça ? », soupira Kiba.

-Oui. Il faut le ramener à Konoha. »

-Bien entendu, c'est évident ! », approuva Ino.

-Non. Il n'en est pas question. », coupa Tsunade, les bras croisés.

Tous les anbus se tournèrent vers elles, surpris, et elle continua.

-Je suis désolée mais, bien que Sasuke soit un bon élément, je ne peut pas risquer d'en perdre une dizaine en se frottant à l'Akatsuki juste pour lui. Je suis VRAIMENT désolée, mais c'est non. »

-Mais, Tsunade-sama...il y a sûrement un autre moyen que l'offensive pour le récupérer non ? », fit Tenten.

-On pourrait peut être leurs proposer un marché ? », suggéra Lee.

-Oui, mais contre quoi veux-tu l'échanger... », cassa Neji.

-De toute façon, on ne peut pas discuter sur la question. », coupa Shino.

Ino, Tenten, Lee, Kiba et Naruto lui jettèrent un regard interrogateur mais ce fut Shikamaru qui répondit.

-Vous croyez vraiment que l'Akatsuki va le laisser partir comme ça...vous rêvez les gars. »

-Shikamaru a raison... », murmura Sakura en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. « On ne peut plus rien pour Sasuke à part attendre qu'il se manifeste à nouveau... »

Un silence s'abbatit dans la salle, bien vite brisé par le poingt rageur de Naruto qui s'abbatit sur la table.

-Je me fiche complètement de mourir, je vais ramener Sasuke, et ce, coûte que coûte ! Et si vous essayez de m'en empêcher, c'est comme vous voulez, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous fasse des cadeaux. Un ninja n'est pas un être sans émotions, un vrai ninja se bat pour ceux qu'il aime, et c'est ça, mon nindo ! »

-...Hey, tu veux dire que t'es amoureux de Sasuke ? », lanca Kiba en ricanant.

-Meuh...MAIS NON ! », s'exclama Naruto, rouge.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et il grimpa sur la table pour aller étranger Kiba qui s'esclaffait bruyamment, d'un rire qui ressemblait étrangement à un aboiement de chien. Heureusement, Sakura le retint par le col et le ramena sur le sol.

-Et puis de toute façon, saleté de clebs, tout le monde sait que c'est Hinata que j'aime. »

L'interessée rougit alors que les ninjas se tournaient vers elle en poussant un : « OOOooooooh ! » moqueur.

-Oh les jeunes...Si on revenait à notre problème principal... », soupira Tsunade avec un petit sourire.

-Et bien, comme je le disait, j'irais le récupérer. », répondit Naruto avec détermination.

-...Moi aussi... », ajouta Sakura en levant des yeux qui exprimaient à quel point elle était sûre.

-Bien naturellement, il en est de même pour moi. », fit Ino.

-Je viens aussi. »

-Moi également. Pas que le sort d'Uchiha m'interesse mais...je me dois de proteger Hinata-sama. »

-Neji...je suis sûr quand fait t'es super inquiet pour Sasuke... », taquina Tenten.

-... »

-S'il y a de la baston, et comme il y en aura, je viens. »

-Je suppose que vous tous vous allez y aller...et contre ma volonté si je m'y oppose c'est ça ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous sauf Shikamaru qui la regardait d'un air blasé et ennuyé. Elle sourit férocement.

-Bien ! Shikamaru, comme tu est secrêtement toi aussi hyyyyyper inquiet pour Sasuke, tu seras le chef de cette mission de rang S : Ramener Sasuke. Bien entendu, je doit tout de suite vous avertir que, si vous réussissez, Sasuke sera jugé pour tout les crimes qu'il a commis au sein de l'Akatsuki. Il est inutile de vous dire que cette mission est classée confidentielle. »

-Pourquoi moi... », soupira Shikamaru en faisant la moue.

-Imbécile ! », grogna Ino en lui frappant le crâne avec le plat de sa main.

-Iiiiiinooo ! »

* * *

- « Docteur Hinata Hyuga en salle douze, docteur Hinata Hyuga ! »

Naruto soupira. Pauvre Hinata, elle devait être surmenée par tout ce travail ! Une heure qu'il l'attendait, et une heure qu'elle se faisait appeler dans toutes les salles !

Merde, il allait jamais pouvoir lui parler où quoi !

Ah ! Enfin, elle apparaissait !

-Ah ! Naruto-kun, tu veux me par... »

- « Docteur Hinata Hyuga en salle vingt, docteur Hinata Hyuga ! »

-...Désolée... »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Naruto se leva, se dirigea lentement vers le comptoir pour s'assoir dessus et prendre le micro.

-Le docteur Hinata Hyuga n'est pas en mesure de répondre pour le moment, trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre. », sussura le blond en jetant un regard noir à la récéptioniste.

-Naruto-kun.. », soupira Hinata en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Héhéhé... Allez viens, on va se manger un pti ramen. »

-A Ichikaru je suppose ? »

-Ben...oui. »

Hinata se mit à rire et enleva sa blouse blanche avant de le suivre à travers les rues de Konoha encore animées bien qu'il soit huit heures du soir, tout en papotant avec lui.

-Naruto-kun ? »

-Hai hai ? »

-Sakura-san n'est pas avec toi ? Elle doit se sentir mal depuis que...depuis que Sasuke-san... »

-Ah...ben...en fait...elle est avec Ino. Et...tu vois...dans ce genre de conversation qu'elles sont en train d'avoir...je préfères pas être là. »

-Elles parlaient de Sasuke-san je supposes... »

-Ouais. »

Ils s'installèrent sur les tabourets, et quand le cuisinier se retourna il leurs adressa un grand sourire.

-AAAaaah ! Mon client favoris et mon docteur préféré ! Content de vous revoir ! Je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de vous remercier pour l'opération sur ma petite fille, Hyuga-san ! »

-Je vous devais bien ça ! Après tout ces ramens que vous m'avez préparés... »

Il se mit à rire et Naruto jeta un regard fier sur sa jolie petite amie.

-Aaaaaaaah ! », s'écria soudain le blond, les yeux écarquillés.

Hinata sursauta et se tourna vers lui, interrogatrice.

-Naruto-kun ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-J'ai complètement oublié de dire à Shino s'il déconnais pour de vrai ! »

-...Shino-kun ? »

-Oui ! Je t'ai pas raconté...en fait, on était en train d'attendre Sasuke là, tu sais ? Et puis...Shino était en train de... « parler » avec un insecte à lui...et puis, on lui a demander ce qu'il faisait avec Sakura-chan...et tu sais ce qu'il nous a répondut ? »

-Du tricot. »

-...Comment tu sais ? », fit Naruto, surpris, avec de gros yeux.

-Vos ramens messieurs dames ! »

Le vendeur posa les deux bols sur le comptoirs, et les anbus le remercièrent avant qu'Hinata ne répondre, cassant ses deux baguettes collées entre elles.

-Et bien, il dit ça quand il demande à une araignée de tisser une toile autour d'un certain périmètre. Kiba-kun et moi, ça nous a aussi étonné au début. Sûrement une blague entre Aburame. »

Elle haussa ses épaules et Naruto cligna des yeux.

-Ah ouais...et au fait...Shino est ton meilleur ami avec Kiba non ? Alors ça veut dire que t'es déjà allé chez lui ? »

-Hmm...oui. Une fois. Il n'aime pas trop inviter des gens chez lui, et nous non plus. Je crois que c'est à cause de leurs froideurs. Oui, ils sont...comme chez les Hyuga en fait. Par contre, sa mère est gentille et drôle mais...bizarre. »

-Bizarre ? Comment ça... »

-Elle...se trimballe toujours avec un éventail, et cache sa bouche quand elle rit...en faisant : ho ho ho ! Mais elle est gentille hm. Mais...Naruto-kun. Tu voulais me parler non ? C'était pas juste pour me demander ce que voulait dire : « Faire du tricot » pour Shino-kun quand même ? »

-Ah euh ! Non. Non non. En fait...je voulais savoir si...si ton père accepterais que je te demande en mariage. »

-... »

-Hinata-chan ? »

Naruto pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté quand il la dévisagea, soucieux. Elle avait arrêté de manger et ses yeux blancs étaient plongés dans sa soupe.

-Hinata-chan ? », répéta Naruto en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je...On a que 16 ans de toutes façon, on a le temps non ? »

-Euh...oui bien sûr ! Je comptait pas faire ma demande maintenant ! Haha ! C'était juste pour savoir ! »

-...Je crois que...qu'on devrait reparler ça de plus tard. Alors...que comptes-tu faire pour Sasuke-san ? »

-Attendre...C'est la seule chose qu'on puisse faire pour le moment. »

* * *

Naruto soupira, ses yeux perdus dans le ciel bleus, assis sur le bord du toit du plus haut bâtiment de Konoha.

Sasuke c'était foutut dans un tel pétrin ! Quel imbécile aussi...Il aurait pût rester à Konoha avec Sakura...Il aurait pût rester en sécurité ici...Mais non, il avait fallut qu'il la quitte en lui promettant de revenir...

D'un côté, il avait quand même fait un bon choix.

Ouais, comme ça, il pourrait bien s'occuper de Sakura. De leurs meilleure amie.

-Pfff...mais qu'elle merde...c'est pas vrai... »

-Ouais...c'est clair. »

-Irrrrps ! »

Naruto sursauta et tourna son visage vers l'adolescent qui s'accroupit à côter de lui.

-Shino ? »

-Non l'hokage... », ironisa le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel. Du moins, Naruto le supposait.

-... »

-Hinata m'a dit que tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure. Elle m'a demandé d'aller te voir. »

Naruto lâcha un faible sourire. Alors elle avait remarqué ? Hmmm...ça, c'était bien Hinata...s'inquiéter pour les autres plus que pour elle même...Il passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et posa son menton dessus.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise... Et pourquoi toi dabord ? »

-Je pourrais te dire sur certaines personnes des choses que tu n'aurait jamais pût soupçonner. Tu peux être sûr que ce que tu me diras resteras entre nous. »

-Hmm...comme tout le monde...je suis inquiet pour Sasuke. C'est tout... »

-Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas du tout inquiet pour lui. Uchiha est capable de se débrouiller seul, maintenant. Et puis...il se fera surement torturer, mais je sais qu'il préfèrerais ça, plutôt qu'on vienne tous se faire tuer. Peut être qu'il ne peut pas revenir ici, mais il trouvera un moyen. Son but n'était pas de nous inquieter ou de nous inciter à ce qu'on l'aide, mais plutôt à nous rassurer. Seulement, il est maladroit. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Et il a cru qu'en venant voir Sakura, il la rassurerait. »

-...Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? », s'exclama Naruto en le regardant avec des gros yeux.

-...Crois-moi...tu veux pas savoir. »

Naruto déglutit difficilement, intimidé par le ton sérieux et grave qu'avais pris l'adolescent. Peut être était-ce en rapport avec sa famille ? Ou peut être blaguait-il tout simplement...

-Euh... »

Shino sourit.

-Je te fais peur... »

-Peuh ! Sûrement pas ! », répliqua Naruto en croisant ses bras, boudeur.

-Hm...Sakki me dit souvent ça...je fait peur aux gens quand je suis trop sérieux... »

-Quoi ? Tu as garder contacte avec les petites ninjettes d'Oto ? »

-Evidemment. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais sortir avec elle pendant quelques temps avant de la jetter comme ça ? »

-...Pas bète...ah, et puis, sans vouloir te vexer Shino, t'es tout le temps sérieux. »

-Je sais. J'aime faire peur aux gens. »

-KUA ! Ah ouaiiiiis, je vois ! Tu caches bien ton jeu toi hein ? En fait, t'es un sado-maso c'est ça ? », ricana Naruto en se laissant tomber sur le dos « Ca doit pas être super doux tes parties de jambes en l'air avec Sakki-chan ! »

Shino rosit et Naruto cligna des yeux.

Wow ! Ca alors ! Il avait réussit à faire rosir Shino ! Shino Aburame ! Le Ice-man encore plus Ice que Neji ! Ouais bon, il y avait pas été de main morte non plus...

-Je suis pas SM non...mais, vois-tu, je préfère être chasseur plutôt que d'être chasser. Faire peur plutôt qu'avoir peur. Même si c'est impossible...de ne pas la ressentir. »

-Ouais, l'équipe des bizarres, c'est bien l'équipe huit huh ? »

Shino sourit à nouveau et acquiesca.

-C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien », fit-il doucement.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Naruto se mit à parler d'une voix faible.

-...J'ai peur. »

-Tout le monde à peur. Des ninjas aux fleuristes...un monde sans peur, ça n'existe pas Naruto. »

-Oui mais...enfin, je veux dire...là...c'est presque, insupportable. J'ai peur que Sasuke sa fasse tuer en ce moment, que JE me fasse tuer d'un coup, comme ça, dans une rue sombre...tout le temps. Et j'ai honte...C'est moi qui a été le premier à jurer que j'aiderais Sasuke, que je ferais tout et n'importe quoi...et je suis le seul à avoir autant peur. »

-Tu n'es pas le seul. Sakura était dans la même situation que toi...et Kiba aussi. Shikamaru encore plus... »

-Shikamaru aussi ! »

-Oui. Il est venu me voir il y a pas longtemps. Tout seul. Parce que lui... » il pointa sa tête de son index « Il est plus intelligent que les autres. »

-Avec deux cent de QI, ça m'étonne pas. », soupira Naruto.

Shino acquiesca.

-Tu vois ? Mais tu n'as pas seulement peur non ? Tu dois bien ressentir autre chose ? »

-Hm...de...je sais pas trop...de l'impatience peut être ? De...l'exitation aussi. Euh...par pour ce que tu crois, pervers ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! Allez, je suis sûr que tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire par exitation... »

-Héhé...je vois oui. »

-Shino...mais t'es un pervers en fait ! »

-Moi ? Non...? »

-C'est ça oui, on me la fait pas à moi ! »

-C'est qui qu'a tout de suite penser au SM quand je parlait de faire peur ? »

-Merde...j'me suis cassé tout seul là... »

-Oui. »

-... Merci de ta compation Shino...Au fait...comment vont-elles ? »

-Sakki est une anbu spécialisée dans l'assassina, Tsuku est une médiconin et Hanabira est prof. »

-...Oh... »


	3. Sasuke Uchiha, capitaine de la D5

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Action/Adventure

Paring : Rien pour ce chap

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto sont po à moi !

Réponses aux reviews :

Dodie Rogue : Héhé ! n.n Marchi beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va autant te plaire, même si j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à la publier…XD Et qu'elle est courte….n.n°

Shigure89 : Looool ! n.n° Merci beaucoup ! Et, nan nan, t'inquiète pas, ce sera du hétéro jusque la fin ! n.n Lol…XD Un jour peut être, tu aimeras…XD Peut être hein…Ben voilà, j'espère que ça va autant te plaire ! n.n

Elenthya : Ui ! n.n Shino est pas bavard mais comme je l'aime trop, ben faut bien qu'il parle un piti peu hein… u Huhoo ! o.o Merci beaucoup ! n.n Chu contente que ça te plaise autant ! n.n **blush à fond** Vuilà la suite, même si elle a très très beaucoup tarder…XD

Shinna-chan : Thank youuu :3 Voéla la suite ! n.n

Princesse d'Argent : Ui ! J'aime Shino moi aussi ! n.n Lol ! XD Je suis sûr que c'est très OOC Pour Shino et Naruto mais bon…XD Je vois bien le pti Shino en super bouddha qui donne des conseils, et Naruto qui casse tout…XD Nope, pov Sasuke, j'aime le mettre dans le caca…n.n° Oui, ils vont sûrement le ramener…mais sans mort…euh…n.n° Ca, je sais pas…XD Voilà, encore un grand merci et bon ficage ! n.n

Galadhitomi : Hellow ! n.n Naoooon ! u Désolé du retaaaaarrd ! çç Merci merciii ! n.n Woe wooo ! o.o Sérieux ! waaa ! n.n Contente que ça t'ai pluut ! Voilà la suite, et encore pardonnn ! .

Yune-chan66 : Marchiii ! n.n Héhé ! XD Ui, c'est des parings bien mignon ! n.n Encore merci merciii ! n.n Et pis, la suite est enfin arrivée ! XD Enfin ! XD

Et enfin… :

Vuillla ! Enfin le troisième chapitre de help, cette fois ci centré sur Sasuke et l'Akatsuki ! Bon, il n'est pas très long, je l'avoue…XD Mais généralement, mes ones shot sont plus longts que mes chapitres de fics normales…XD Enfin, ça dépents encore lequelles….u.u°

Euh, bref, j'arrête de vous embêter, bon ficage ! n.n

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, capitaine de la division 5 de l'Akatsuki

* * *

Sasuke finit le lasser ses chaussures, puis se leva pour se diriger vers le bureau de sa… « chambre ». Là, il attrapa un katana rangé dans un fourreau ébène, et, légèrement mélancolique, il dégaina le sabre pour l'observer.

-Alors Roméo, on pense à sa Juliette ? »

Sasuke n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la personne qui avait parlé. Cette voix moqueuse avec son accent prononcé…

-Juan, je t'ai déjà dit… »

-…De ne pas entrer comme ça sans frapper, oui je sais. »

-Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? », soupira Sasuke, fatigué, en rangeant le katana.

-Oh je sais pas, ça m'amuse de t'emmerder… »

Le brun se tourna vers son coéquipier, un ninja de Suna à la peau extrêmement mat et aux cheveux blonds comme les blés.

-Y a vraiment des fois où tu me fais penser à… »

Sasuke ne finit pas sa phrase et détourna son regard, intérieurement gêné. Il ne fallait pas penser aux autres…

-Ah lala, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi un type comme toi était entré dans une organisation pareille…mais bon. Le croco veux te voir…'paraît que t'as fait une bourde… Mais je comprends pas, vu que t'as buté cette poubelle ambulante de requin géant et que c'est un super service, nan mais vraiment, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi il peut pas te piffer… »

-Juan… »

-Oui ? »

-La ferme. »

-Hey ! »

Sasuke lâcha un sourire mesquin et dépassa son bavard de coéquipier pour sortir hors de ses appartements.

-Ah, Sasuke, j'allais oublier. On a une mission d'assassina à Suna aussi, donc, quand t'as fini, rejoint moi. »

-Hm. »

-…Hé tu pourrais dire merci ! », lança Juan alors que le brun s'éloignait déjà.

Sasuke fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et continua sa progression à travers les couloirs humides de la grotte qui servait de QG de l'Akatsuki, monta les escaliers inégaux et glissants, pour finir dans le coin le plus reculé du repaire : Le bureau du Chef.

Pas Orochimaru.

Non, celui là ne posait pas ses nobles pieds dans un endroit aussi sale et sombre.

Et tant mieux, parce que c'est pas qu'il l'exécrait, mais revoir sa face de Serpent pas frais, nan merci.

Sasuke toqua à la lourde porte trois coups bien distinct.

-Uchiha. Entre et assieds toi. », ordonna une voix froide et gutturale.

L'adolescent s'exécuta, impassible, et referma la porte avant de prendre place sur un vieux tabouret défoncé qui devait sans doute avoir servit lors des nombreuses séances de tortures de l'Akatsuki.

-Bien. Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemin Uchiha…tu me poses problème. »

-Depuis que j'ai buté Itachi sans doute… », soupira Sasuke en levant ses yeux au ciel.

-Voilà, c'est exactement ça. Enfin…pas le fait que tu es tué ton frère…non, ça, c'est plutôt un point positif puisque tu es devenu plus fort que lui. Mais ton insolence…ton impertinence agace les autres. Ils grincent des dents, et ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour notre organisation, tu comprends… », grimaça l'imposant ninja en face de lui.

-Agace les autres ou…vous ? Parce qu'il me semblait pas que c'était l'amour fou entre Kisame et Itachi… », répliqua Sasuke avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

Son supérieur resta un moment silencieux avant d'entrecroiser ses doigts sur son bureau et de se pencher en avant, menaçant.

-Tu as de la chance qu'Orochimaru tienne à ta petite tête de bourge…Sinon, crois moi…tu serais déjà enterré aux côtés des autres membres de ta si illustre famille… », marmonna t-il entre ses dents.

Sasuke ne dit rien mais le fusilla du regard en serrant ses mâchoires.

-Maintenant, dégage. T'as une mission de rang A à Suna, il me semble… Fais bien attention à toi…se serait fâcheux que tu aies un…accident… »

Le brun lui lança un regard meurtrier et esquissa un sourire assassin.

-Ca m'étonnerais…parce que la dernière chose que vous verrez avant de mourir…croyez moi…ce sera moi… », lâcha l'héritier Uchiha, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

L'autre ne répondit pas et Sasuke sortit du bureau, de très mauvaise humeur.

Il rejoignit son équipier à la sortie du repaire, et le blond s'étira en soupirant, respirant à plein nez la brume matinale.

-Fuaaaaaaa ! Ca fait du bien de sortir un peu ! Parce que, franchement, il aurait pût choisir un autre repaire le reptile ! Ca put le phacochère la dedans ! En plus, y a que des mutants crados dans l'Akatsuki ! C'est pas cool ! Ils connaissent même pas le savon ! Heureusement qu'on a des douches personnelles sinon tu t'imagines ? Ah et puis, le changement de température entre la grotte et ici, franchement, c'est pas super hein ? On crève de chaud la dedans, et fait un froid glacial dehors ! »

-Par pitié Juaaaan ! Ferme lààà ! », coupa Sasuke en mettant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête, lâchant un soupir d'agacement.

-Ro, ça va ! Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ou quoi ? Ah nan je sais, c'est ta fleur de cerisier qui te manque c'est ça ? »

Sasuke lui lança un regard assassin et le prit par le col avec rapidité.

-Juan…ne redit jamais son nom… »

-Oh ça va, t'inquiètes pas…on est tout seul, j'ai quand même fais gaffe de me concentrer pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un aux alentours…Hey, tu me prends pour qui pti novice ? »

Le brun le dévisagea une seconde avant de le relâcher, et l'autre adolescent re-lissa son manteau noir et rouge.

-Franchement mon pti, c'est pas que j'te trouve stresser mais…en fait, je te trouve stresser… »

-T'as finis de parler…on peut y aller… ? »

-C'est booon…C'est pas comme ci on avait de feu au cul… »

Les deux ninjas composèrent rapidement des signes avec leurs mains avant de se volatiliser.

* * *

-C'est ici… ? »

-Hm. »

Les deux adolescents poussèrent la porte du bar bondé de monde, et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante, mais les clients étaient détendus et joyeux.

-Et où est l'autre gros porc ? »

Sasuke analysa d'un seul regard toute la vaste salle et désigna un couloir vide de personne d'un bref signe du menton.

-Là bas. La porte du fond. »

-Ok. »

-Messieurs, vous désirez quelque chose ? », demanda une serveuse habillée d'une robe fendue traditionnelle.

-Ah ! Oui, ce serait sympa de nous servir le cocktail du jour ! », répondit vivement Juan avec un grand sourire éclatant.

-Très bien ! Asseyez vous à cette table je vous prit ! »

Elle désigna un coin assez isolé, et plutôt près du couloir.

-…Parfais… », marmonna Sasuke pour lui même.

Tout les deux s'assirent, et Juan ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer.

D'abord…s'isoler de tout le bruit de la salle. Ensuite…se concentrer sur le couloir. Une respiration…Deux…d'autres…

-Très bien… », fit le blond, détendu, en réouvrant ses yeux. « Il y a deux gars devant la porte du fond. A l'intérieur de la pièce, cinq gars, dont celui qu'on doit buter je suppose. Bof, ça doit être un de ces gros lards bourrés aux as, vus comment ils les a répartit. »

-Quel niveau ? »

-Comment veux-tu que je sache ! Y a pas marqué Hyuga sur mon front ! »

Sasuke haussa ses épaules.

-Bon. On y va. Formation habituelle. »

-A vos ordres capitaine ! »

Sasuke acquiesça et fit glisser sa main jusque sa cuisse pour attraper quatre kunais. Puis, à la vitesse de la lumière, il se déplaça à travers la salle et courut jusqu'au couloir. Tout autour de lui, il lui semblait que tout ce passait au ralentit, les clients assis près d'eux ne les remarquaient même pas tellement leurs vitesse de déplacement était effrayante.

Le renégat dépassa les gardes et leurs trancha la gorge d'un mouvement souple du poignet, et il vit une forme blonde bondir en avant tandis que la porte volait en éclat.

Sasuke se laissa glisser sur le sol et se réceptionna avec ses deux mains avant de basculer sur le dos avec fluidité, balayant un shinobis debout près de la cible, et il se projeta dans les airs pour planter un kunai en plein cœur du pauvre homme.

Leur véritable victime n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Tout autour de lui, ses ninjas de hauts niveaux se faisaient exploser par il ne savait quoi, tout se passait trop vite.

Il sentit un souffle derrière lui, mais trop tard. Sa tête vola dans les airs et son sang gicla de toute part lorsque Sasuke le décapita avec propreté et précision.

-Et voilà ! Mission accomplie ! », chantonna Juan en retirant un shuriken du front d'une de ses victimes.

-On devrait partir. La porte a fait trop de bruit quand tu l'as défoncer. »

-Okay, okay… »

Sasuke repéra un éventail sur le bureau et l'attrapa, sous l'œil étonné de son compagnon.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

-…Casser la vitre. », répondit le brun en fracassant les carreaux de la fenêtre avec le manche de l'éventail.

Il défonça quelques autres morceaux avec son pied, puis Juan et lui sautèrent à travers pour disparaître derrière les caissons disposer juste au dessous d'eux.

Ils se mêlèrent habilement à la foule, cachant leurs visage, faisant comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples voyageurs.

-Juan…part devant, je te rejoindrait. »

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

-Tu poses vraiment trop de question… »

-Oh, désolé de vous offenser sa majesté… »

-Ne t'en fais pas…je t'en veux pas… », répondit l'Uchiha avec un sourire moqueur.

-Dépêches-toi alors… »

-Oui. »

Ils se séparèrent, et Juan reste immobile en se grattant la nuque, fixant l'endroit où Sasuke avait disparût.

Tout de même…il était vachement bizarre son coéquipier…


	4. Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Suna

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Action/Adventure

Paring : Rien pour ce chap

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto sont po à moi !

Bon bé...déja, marchi pour vos reviews ! n.n J'espère que vous avez tous bien reçut mes réponses aux reviews ! Et pis, encore désolé pour la longue attende ! Uh uh ! C'est pas mon fort d'être ponctuelle, hein ? n.n0 Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait...un Update Générale ! YEAH ! XD Ca m'a remit dans ma période Naruto, c'est pas génial ça ? Uh ? Héhé ! n.n Ben wuila, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Suna**

* * *

Le soleil inondait le petit bureau, éclairant un vase, des rouleaux de parchemins, un tableau remplis de feuille et une bibliothèque. 

La porte du bureau était ouverte, donnant sur le couloir d'une vaste maison, mais l'occupant ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Assis derrière le bureau, dévisageant un éventail noir et rouge, il semblait pensif.

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux roux, avant de se lever pour se mettre devant la fenêtre, ses bras derrière son dos. Là, appréciant la chaleur des rayons du soleil, il ferma ses yeux une seconde pour réfléchir avant de balayer sa ville de son regard émeraude.

Sa ville…

-Aaaaah ! Kankuro ! Espèce d'idiot ! Je t'avais dit de mettre tes caleçons propres dans le bac rouge, et pas le bleu ! »

-Ah ouais… »

-« Ah ouais », « Ah ouais »…abrutit ! »

Sa famille…

Il entendit des bruits de pas furieux, qui s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de son bureau.

Silence.

-Gaara, tu as pas des vêtements clairs à laver ? »

Le rouquin se retourna et posa son regard sur la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, qui s'était arrêtée de marché, un panier remplis de vêtement dans ses bras. De profil, mais son visage tourné vers lui…elle ressemblait tellement à leurs mère…

-Non. »

Elle acquiesça et son regard s'attarda sur le bureau de son petit frère.

La kunoichi fronça ses sourcils, intriguée, avant de les hausser.

-Uchiha ? »

Gaara ne répondit pas, et elle finit par hausser ses épaules.

-Ah, au fait Temari… »

-Hm ? »

-Merci pour les fleurs… »

Pas habituée aux remerciements de son cadet, la jeune fille en resta muette de surprise, et Gaara se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, alors qu'elle se mettait à sourire en posant ses yeux sur les trois fleurs.

Elle les avait choisit pour la Saint Valentin, comme cadeau pour Gaara. L'un était rousse, avec un cœur vert, l'autre était jaune et chocolat, et la dernière, rousse et brune. Temari avait aussitôt pensée à eux trois quand elle les avait vu, dans la boutique Yamanaka, apparemment des lointains cousins de cette blondasse d'Ino.

Gaara devina le sourire de Temari et l'entendit repartir à : « La chasse aux calfuts sales de Kankurô ».

Il soupira à nouveau et se rappela ce mot.

Uchiha.

-…Sasuke…Uchiha… »

Il resta immobile et silencieux pendant cinq minutes, avant de se rassoire à son bureau. Là, il attrapa un rouleau de parchemin, une plume, et commença à écrire.

Une heure plus tard, il avait finit.

Il enroula le tout quand Kankuro s'adossa au montant de la porte.

-Hey Frangin… »

Gaara leva ses yeux vers l'adolescent.

-Y a la dragonne qui nous ordonne de l'aider à ranger toutes les courses… »

Le rouquin acquiesça et suivit son frère aîné jusque la cuisine où Temari déposait plusieurs sacs en papiers.

-Allez, au boulot ! »

Les garçons s'exécutèrent et Gaara ouvrit la porte d'un placard avant de les appeler.

-Temari, Kankuro… »

Il sentit ses deux frère et sœur se tendre mais fit comme si de rien était et continua.

-Vous savez ce que Sasuke est devenu ? »

-Hm, Ino m'avait vaguement parlé d'une fuite pour tuer ce Itachi…mais il doit être rentré, normalement…ça fait plus d'un an… », répondit Temari.

-Ouais, mais il paraît qu'il est toujours pas revenu. C'est Lee qui me l'a dit, quand il a fait une mission de passage à Suna. Il se serait enrôlé dans l'Akatsuki. », répliqua Kankuro.

-Ah, et bien si c'est le cas, il va avoir du mal à en sortir alors ! »

Gaara resta pensif avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler lentement, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion.

-Oui…il veux sortir de l'Akatsuki, mais il ne peut pas… Alors il m'envoie un… »

-….éventail… », termina la kunoichi dans un souffle, les yeux écarquillés.

Kankuro haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Mais de quoi parlaient ses deux fous de frangins ? Il avait loupé un épisode ou quoi ?

-Evidemment, c'est logique ! Il n'y a que lui pour faire ça ! Et l'éventail…c'est le symbole des Uchiha…et rouge…rouge pour l'Akatsuki… », s'exclama Temari.

Gaara acquiesça.

-Dans ce cas, mieux vaut prévenir l'Hokage. »

-Mais, Gaara…s'il t'as envoyé l'éventail à toi, c'est sûrement parce qu'il va venir ici, non ? Pourquoi à Suna et pas à Konoha, sinon ? »

-HEY ! Vous pourriez m'expliquer une seconde ? J'y comprends rien moi ! », protesta Kankuro.

Gaara et Temari lui jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de se regarder à nouveau, l'ignorant totalement.

-Oui. Tu as raison. Kankuro va rester ici. »

-Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? Et vous allez où, vous ? »

-D'accord. Je viens avec toi alors. »

-Mais, répondez moi ! »

-Pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite. »

-Oh ! Hey ! »

-Compris. »

-Mais écoutez moi bon sang ! »

-Je te laisse t'occuper de cet idiot. »

Temari leva ses yeux au ciel et Gaara remonta dans son bureau, laissant à sa sœur le soin de raconter à Kankuro l'histoire de l'éventail. Il attrapa son rouleau et le glissa dans un étui accroché à sa ceinture, avant de redescendre à nouveau.

-Kankuro. Vas chercher Baki. Dis lui que je m'absente quelques jours, qu'il prenne mes fonctions pendant ce temps. »

-Euh…ok. »

-Temari…on y va. »

-Hm ! »

Les deux ninjas composèrent plusieurs signes avant de disparaître, laissant seul un Kankuro perplexe.

-Euh…qu'est ce que je fais…Baki…allez voir Baki…et après ? … M'en rappelle plus ! Oh et puis chiotte… »

* * *

-Temari, on va aller vite. Je ne veux pas traîner. » 

La jeune fille acquiesça et accéléra le rythme. A cette vitesse, ils pouvaient atteindre Konoha à minuit. Konoha…aller là bas signifiait, revoir Neji… Qu'est ce que le brun allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Cela faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus…Trop occupés, chacun de leurs côtés…

Soudain, elle sentit deux présences étrangères.

Temari se tourna vers Gaara qui avait déjà sortit trois shurikens.

-Pas de temps à perdre. »

Elle hocha sa tête et attrapa un kunai. Deux brigands les suivaient, un niveau plus bas. Elle plongea dans les feuillages et atterrit pile derrière eux.

Le premier écarquilla ses yeux et voulut se retourner, mais Temari fut plus rapide et planta son kunai dans son corps. Quand à son acolyte, deux shurikens s'enfoncèrent dans son crâne.

Elle sauta sur les branches aux dessus, à côté de son frère, et ils continuèrent leurs chemin avec rapidité.

Et effectivement, à Minuit, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de Konoha.

-Qui va là ! », héla un des gardes, postés dans une des tours.

-Le Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara ! », répondit Temari à la place de son frère.

Un des gardes sauta jusqu'au sol pour vérifier les dires, et enfin, on ouvrit les portes. Aussitôt, les deux frangins du sable se volatilisèrent vers le bureau de Tsunade.

Quand ils réapparurent face à l'Hokage, celle ci ne sursauta pas, plongée dans des parchemins.

-Tiens, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Kazekage-sama ? », fit la jeune femme en levant ses yeux vers lui, esquissant un sourire.

Gaara lâcha l'éventail sur le bureau de l'hokage qui fronça ses sourcils.

-Sasuke Uchiha… »

-Exact. », répondit le rouquin.

-Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? », demanda t-elle en se levant, l'air grave.

-Sur mon bureau. Temari, je te rejoindrais quand j'aurais finit. »

-Pas de problème. »

Elle disparut à travers la fenêtre, laissant les deux Kage discuter.

-Si vous pouviez m'expliquer ce qui se passe… », fit Gaara en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés.

Tsunade l'imita en poussant un long soupire.

Après une seconde de silence, elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à Konoha. Sur Sasuke, l'Akatsuki…la décision qu'avaient prise tous les genins…non. C'est vrai que c'étaient tous des ninjas de hauts niveaux, maintenant.

-Très bien. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Uchiha devrait réapparaître à Suna. J'ai laissé Kankuro là bas, au cas où. »

-Kankurô ? »

Elle leva un sourcil, amusée.

Gaara haussa ses épaules, indifférent, et leurs discussion reprit.

-Qu'allez vous faire ? Je ne veux pas de scandale dans mon village. »

-Pas d'anbus, donc…mais je ne croit pas qu'ils en aient besoins. Après tout, vous êtes l'élite de Konoha…Et puis, Sasuke à déjà montré qu'il était prudent. Et de notre côté. Il n'y a pratiquement pas de danger. »

-Donc, ils viendront à Suna, pour attendre Uchiha…même s'ils ne savent pas quand est ce qu'il viendra…Il n'y avait rien d'autre sur cet éventail. »

-Je vais quand même le passer à Shino, Kiba, et Neji ou Hinata, qu'ils l'examinent. Il y a peut-être quelques traces. »

-…Hm. »


	5. Kiba Inuzuka, pisteur de la E8

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Action/Adventure

Paring : Naruto/Hinata, mention de Shino/Sakki, Lee/Tsuku et Kiba/Tenten.

Disclamers : Pas à moi !

Wuila ! n.n Chapitre un peu court…m'enfin ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Pis wuilà ! Pas grand chose à dire pour une fois ! XD M'enfin !

Bon ficage !

* * *

**Inuzuka Kiba, Pisteur de l'équipe anbu n.8 de Konoha**

* * *

« - Inu, il arrive. » 

L'anbu esquissa un sourire carnassier derrière son masque.

-Yosh ! »

Il accéléra le rythme de sa course, puis prit son élan. Là, il sauta sur la branche d'arbre suivante et rebondit, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Il traversa les feuillages et atterrit brusquement sur l'herbe, avant de balayer la cible avec son pied.

Celle ci tomba au sol, et l'Anbu l'immobilisa avec un jutsu de capture, avant de ricaner.

-Et voilà le travail ! Alors, c'est qui le meilleur ? »

Il entendit quelqu'un se déplacer dans les feuillages, et une seconde plus tard, un anbu et une médico-nin apparaissaient en face de lui, la jeune fille accroupie au sol près de leurs cible.

-Et encore une mission d'accomplie pour l'équipe huit ! Yeah yeah yeah ! »

-Tss…»

-Tu dis quelque chose, Kikaï ? », fit le brun, moqueur.

-Attend un peu que je dise à Tenten à quel point t'es vantard, Inu… »

-Arf ! »

-Les garçons, je l'ai endormit… ! On peut le ramener à Konoha ! », fit joyeusement la médioco-nin.

-Yosh ! Beau travail les gars ! Shino, tu le portes ? », fit l'anbu en enlevant son masque, dévoilant le visage rieur d'un adolescent, avec deux marques rouges sur les joues.

-Bien sûr… c'est toi qui la attrapé, à toi de le porter Kiba. », répondit Shino, ironique.

-Rooooh… ! »

Kiba prit la cible par le col, puis sauta porte sa main à sa bouche avant d'émettre un sifflement presque inaudible. Aussitôt, un chien aboya, et un animal énorme au pelage immaculé fit son apparition dans la clairière.

-Ouais, bon chien Akamaru. », fit Kiba avec un sourire en caressant la tête de son compagnon à quatre pattes.

Il déposa leurs prisonnier sur le chien et se hissa dessus.

-Alors ? On y va ? »

Shino et Hinata se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant d'acquiescer, et tous les trois sautèrent sur les branches au dessus d'eux.

oOo

-Yo ! Equipe anbu numéro 8, composée de Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, et Inuzuka Kiba. », annonça le brun en arrivant face au chunnin à la peau matte, assis derrière une table remplie de rouleau.

-Ah, Kiba ! La mission s'est bien passée ? »

-Comme sur des roulettes, Iruka-sensei ! »

-Si on oublie le fait que tu as faillit le perdre quand tu taquinait Hinata… », répliqua Shino, moqueur.

-Waaaaai, c'est bon, ça va ! »

-I…Iruka-sensei, nous avons capturé le ninja de Kiri. Il se trouve dans la cellule numéro cinq, et est interrogé par Ibiki Moreno… », expliqua Hinata en s'avançant vers le chunnin alors que ses deux coéquipiers se chamaillaient gentiment.

-Ah, merci Hinata. Au fait, comment ça se passe, les cours avec Tsunade-sama ? »

-Bien… ! C'est…intéressant… »

-Quoi, tu veux dire que tu trouvais les cours d'Iruka-sensei, pas intéressant ? », lança Kiba, tout sourire.

-Hein ? N…non je… »

-Allez Hinata, avoue… », rajouta Shino, de bonne humeur.

-Ce…c'est que…les écoutez pas, Iruka-sensei…je… ! », balbutia Hinata, rouge de confusion.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de la taquiner pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par craquer et leurs donne une tarte à tout les deux, avant de se répandre en excuse, honteuse.

-Ah Hinata, je suis fier de toi ! Tu commences à te défendre ! C'est si émouvant… », fit Kiba en essuyant une petite larme imaginaire, alors qu'ils marchaient tout les trois en direction d'Ichikaru.

-Aaaaah…qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter çaaa… », gémit la pauvre jeune fille.

-C'est pas toi qui voulait prendre Naruto comme exemple ? », rétorqua Shino avec un petit sourire.

Il ouvrit la porte du restaurant, et laissa ses deux coéquipiers entrer dedans. Quand un voix tonitruante leurs cassèrent les tympans.

-WAAAA ! HINATA-CHAAAN ! KIBA ! SHINO ! Kesssvous foutez làààà ? »

-Naruto-kun ! Espèce de porc ! Avales, avant de parler ! », gronda Sakura en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

L'équipe huit prit place à côté d'eux, et Kiba commanda joyeusement trois gros bols de ramen bien fumant, affamé. Il avait rien mangé depuis le matin et crevait littéralement de faim !

-Alors ? Pas trop crevé ? Vous êtes toujours en mission en ce moment… ! », demanda Naruto en regardant Hinata.

-Hm…ça peut aller ! », répondit la jeune Hyuga avec un grand sourire.

Le blond s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand Sakura lui aplatit la tête sur le comptoir, s'appuyant dessus pour pouvoir voir Hinata.

-Arg… »

-Hinata-chan ! Comment tu vas ? »

-Euh…bien… ? »

-Ah oui, Tsunade-sensei a repoussé un de nos cours, comme ça, il tombera pile le jour ou Tsuku-chan va arriver ! », fit Sakura.

-Tsuku ? Sakki va venir, aussi ? », demanda Shino.

-Aucune idée ! »

-Dis donc Haruno, j'ai comme l'impression que Naruto étouffe… », lâcha Kiba, moqueur.

-Naaaan, sans déconner… ! », répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi moi… », gémit Naruto, dépité.

-Voilà ! Trois bol de ramen aux porcs, trois ! », annonça le cuisinier en déposant les bols face à Shino, Kiba et Hinata.

Le petit brun se lécha les babines et se frotta les mains, avant d'attraper les baguettes.

-Itadakimaaaaas ! »

-Itadakimas ! »

Ils commencèrent à manger quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer l'équipe de Rock Lee. Ils se saluèrent joyeusement (enfin, pour Lee et Naruto), amoureusement (Tenten qui se jeta au cou de Kiba), et sobrement (Neji et Hinata).

-Tenten-chaaaaan ! »

Kiba embrassa la brunette et Shino grimaça très, mais alors très très très légèrement.

-Vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs qu'à table… »

-Ooooooh, mais t'es jaloux mon petit Shino-kun ? », sussura Kiba, séducteur.

Tenten éclata de rire, et Shino brandit ses baguettes comme si c'était des kunaï.

-Approche-moi comme ça encore une fois et je t'éclates, Inuzuka… »

-Aaaaaaaah ! Te fais pas des idées, Shinooooo ! Je parlais de Sakki ! Avoue, elle te manque hein ? Ca fait combien de temps que vous avez pas eut une petite partie de jambes en l'air ? »

-KIBA ! », hurlèrent tous les ninjas assis face au comptoir.

-Hey, on est en train de manger les mecs ! », fit Naruto avec une grimace.

Ce à quoi Kiba répondit que le blond ne se gênait pas quand il s'agissait de papouiller Hinata. M'enfin ! Ambiance normale à Ichikaru, quoi !

oOo

-Yo Iiiiiino ! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit avant de lui adresser un signe de la main.

-Salut Kiba, tu vas bien ? »

-Ouep ! »

Il sauta à terre, et trois enfants se précipitèrent vers lui en criant, lâchant leurs armes d'entraînement devant Ino qui leva ses yeux au ciel.

-Kiba nii-saaaaan ! »

-Salut vous trois ! Tenez, je vous ai rapporter des sucettes ! Alooors…le bleu pour Hanabi, le marron pour Konohamaru, et le rouge pour Kyo ! »

-OUAIS ! »

Kiba frotta énergiquement les cheveux de Kyo qui protesta vaguement et se tourna vers Ino qui regardait la scène, amusée, les bras croisés.

-Je me demande bien comment tu fais pour les attirer à ce point ! »

-Hey ! C'est de ma faute si je suis trop cool ? »

-Kiba, t'as les chevilles qui enflent… »

Il se mit à rire et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de siffler. Aussitôt, Akamaru sauta au sol sous les cris admiratif des trois gosses qui se précipitèrent vers lui pour le caresser ;

-Hey ! Collez pas vos sucettes sur ses poils ok ? J'viens de le laver ! »

-Yosh ! »

-Et ben dis donc…c'est moi où il a encore grandit ? », siffla Ino, admirative.

-Bof, chai pas ! »

-Tout de même, j'me suis toujours demandé comment ça se faisait qu'il ait grandit aussi vite ! T'as vu sa taille ? Il est énorme ! »

-Aucune idée ! M'enfin ! J'y vais ! »

-Où ? »

-Bof, me promener dans la forêt. Akamaru doit se dégourdir les pattes ! Salut Ino ! »

-Ouais. »

Kiba claqua des doigts et sauta sur une branche, suivit de son énorme chien blanc.

-Bye les mioches ! »

-Hé ! On est pas des mioches ! »

-C'est ça ! »

Il sauta sur la muraille de Konoha, suivit d'Akamaru, et disparût de l'autre côté en souriant. Il sauta de branche en branche, adressant parfois quelques mots à son chien, quand tout à coup, il sentit une présence. Il voulut attraper un kunai, mais quelqu'un le plaqua à un arbre. Akamaru aboya et s'apprêtait à mordre l'ennemi, quand les yeux de Kiba s'écarquillèrent.

-Akamaru ! Stop ! »

Obéissant, l'animal s'arrêta net, manquant de peu d'arracher la tête de l'agresseur.

-Sasuke ! »

-Ecoute moi bien Kiba, dis à Sakura et Naruto de ne pas s'inquiéter, je ne viendrais pas à Suna, ils me soupçonnent. Trop dangereux. »

-Quoi ? Mais… »

-Merde… ! Je dois y aller, Kiba, je compte sur toAAAAH ! »

Sasuke disparût brusquement, et Kiba resta tétanisé, sous le choc. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Bon sang ! Qu'allait-il arriver à l'Uchiha ? Merde !

-Akamaru, au pied ! »

Le chien s'exécuta et Kiba grimpa sur lui.

-Au bureau de l'Hokage, et vite ! »


	6. Shino Aburame, assassin de la E8

**Help!**

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Action/Adventure

Paring : Shino/Sakki

Disclamers : Pas à moi !

Encore un chapitre court…TTuTT Je crois que dorénavant, ils seront tous de cette taille ! Mah enfin…J'espère que ça va quand même vous plaire ! X3 Marchi à tous pour vos reviews encourageant, et bon ficage !

* * *

**Aburame Shino, assassin de l'équipe anbu n.8 de Konoha**

* * *

Shino lâcha un léger bâillement, assis sur la branche d'arbre, le dos adossé au tronc. Une de ses jambes de balançait paresseusement dans le vide, et ses insectes volaient au alentours, en liberté. Il faisait bon, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, et une petite brise secouait les feuilles de son arbre.

Il regarda les trois gosses d'Ino s'amuser à se courir après, devant le stand d'un marchant de bentô où la jeune fille attendait sa commande.

Ses pensées survolèrent Konoha, traversèrent le pays du feu et atterrirent sur Oto no Kuni. A cette heure, Sakki devait être en train d'étendre le linge, sur la terrasse de la maison qu'elle partageait avec Hanabira et Tsuku. Il ferma ses yeux.

Shino allait s'endormit quand un insecte revint vers lui, l'air complètement paniqué. Il rouvrit ses yeux, remonta sur son nez les lunettes qui menaçaient de tomber, et écouta.

Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Un homme mort. De taille moyenne. Un ninja. Près d'une rivière.

Shino se releva et sauta dans les airs, rebondit sur le toit du stand sous les cris admiratifs des trois gamins et disparut dans la forêt. Il rappela à lui tous ses insectes et atterrit souplement près de la rivière. Là bas. Un corps était allongé dans une marre de sang. Quelques kikkai l'entouraient, pour repousser les charognards qui lorgnaient le mort avec envie.

Ils s'envolèrent quand il virent Shino s'approcher du corps.

Il portait le manteau de l'akatsuki… Shino secoua sa tête, craignant un instant que ce ne soit Sasuke. Mais en comparant la taille des deux shinobis, celui ci semblait plus petite et avait la peau basanée, à en juger par la couleur de ses mains. Il apella un insecte.

-Va prévenir Hinata, Sakura et Naruto. Ensuite, en dernier, Tsunade-Hime. »

L'insecte s'envola, et il détailla le corps de plus près. Quelque chose de bleu attira son attention, mais l'objet était complètement écrasé par le corps, et il ne devait pas y toucher avant que les médico-nins n'arrivent.

-Shino-kun ? »

-Hinata. »

La jeune fille atterrit près de lui, et étouffa un cri de surprise. Elle en avait vu des tonnes, de morts, d'horreurs et de sang, mais ça la surprenait toujours un petit peu.

-Un membre de l'Akatsuki ? », souffla la médico nin en s'agenouillant près du corps.

-Il semblerait. »

Des éclats de voix retentirent aux dessus d'eux, et Sakura et Naruto sautèrent au sol.

-Shino ? Pourquoi tu nous as appelé ? », demanda le blond.

-Un mort ? », fit Sakura, surprise.

Elle prit place à côté d'Hinata et toutes les deux effectuèrent quelques signes. Une mince couche de chakkra enveloppa leurs mains, et Naruto haussa ses sourcils, perplexe.

-C'est un mec de l'Akatsuki… ? C'est…Sasuke…. ? »

-Non. », répondit Shino.

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent, et il sembla reprendre sa respiration, rassuré. Il remarqua alors que le corps du cadavre était incomplet.

-Où est la tête ? »

-Aucune idée. »

Hinata et Sakura découpèrent les vêtements du mort, et l'examinèrent. A ce moment pas, Tsunade apparut près d'eux.

-Shino ? »

-Je suis là. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et posa ses yeux sur le mort, avant de froncer ses sourcils.

-Un membre de l'Akatsuki hm…je comprends…Les filles ? »

-On cherche quelque chose qui pourrait l'identifier, Tsunade-sama… », répondit Sakura.

-Et, regardez ! », s'exclama Naruto en se penchant vers le corps.

Shino rejoignit Tsunade, qui avait sortit de sa poche le livre bingo.

-Il y a un truc, en dessous… »

Les deux médico nins retournèrent le corps, et Hinata attrapa l'objet, pour le montrer aux yeux de tous. C'était un éventail. Bleu. Un shuriken était planté dessus, plaquant une feuille d'arbre sur le tissus. Et une tâche de sang se trouvait au dessous de la feuille.

-…Sasuke… », murmura la jounin aux cheveux roses.

-…Je vais demander à d'autre médic d'emmener le corps pour l'examiner de plus près. Vous quatre, dans la salle de réunion, et vite. », ordonna Tsunade, sérieuse.

Ils acquiescèrent et se volatilisèrent.

oOo

Tous les jounins parlaient en même temps, dans la salle, et ils étaient tous là. Et le sujet de conversation était le même.

Sasuke.

-Si ce n'est pas lui, le mort, alors qui c'est ? », demanda Chouji.

-Les médecs sont en train de voir…C'est pas facile, ils lui ont tranchés la gorge ! », répondit Sakura.

-Tout de même, c'est grave des bâtards dans l'Akatsuki ! Ils hésitent même pas à tuer leurs équipiers… », fit Ino, dégoûtée.

-Bah, c'est pas des enfants de cœurs, c'est sûr… », rétorqua Kiba.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Tsunade qui tenait dans ses bras un paquet de feuilles. Le silence retomba. Elle donna les feuilles à Sakura qui distribua le tout aux autres jounins, avant de se rassoire. Tsunade, elle, s'assit à sa place.

-Je suppose qu vous êtes tous au courant, Shino a trouvé un corps près de la rivière. Celui d'un membre de l'Akatsuki. Bien évidemment, il ne s'agissait pas de Sasuke, mais de son partenaire. Juan. C'était un renégat de Suna. »

-Pourquoi a t-il été tué ? », demanda Shikamaru, affalé à sa place.

-Aucune idée. Mais nous n'avons pas retrouvé sa tête. Sakura a émit une hypothèse intéressante. Sakura… »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se leva, et posa son regard grave sur ses équipiers.

-Je pense que si l'Akatsuki a tué ce Juan, s'était pour menacé Sasuke. Il lui aurait montré la tête de son partenaire, pour lui dire de faire attention à ce qu'il fait, et lui aurait ordonné de se débarrasser du corps. Ce serait pour cette raison que ce trouvait un éventail, près du corps. Vous pouvez le voir sur la page deux. »

Les jounins feuilletèrent le compte rendu, et Neji détailla l'éventail.

-Ce serait bien dans le style d'Uchiha… »

-Ton hypothèse ressemble à un épisode d'une série télé, mais ça se tient… », approuva Ino avec un sourire moqueur.

Sakura lui renvoya son sourire et poursuivit.

-Mais si cette hypothèse est vrai, alors cela veut dire que l'Akatsuki sait que Sasuke veut venir nous voir. La question ? »

-Tu t'imagines qu'il y a un traître parmis nous ? », fit Shikamaru, nonchalant.

-Ce serait possible, mais très peu probable. On se connaît tous, et personnellement, je doute que quelqu'un trahirait notre confiance pour l'Akatsuki… »

Ils acquiescèrent, et elle se rassit.

-En tout cas, cette hypothèse m'a l'air correcte. », conclut Tsunade. « Sasuke a déjà annulé une de ses apparitions, et selon Kiba, il semblait terrifié. Il a disparût brusquement en criant. J'ai raison ? »

-Ouais, c'est exactement ça. Comme si quelqu'un le tirait en arrière. », approuva le brun en hochant sa tête.

-Mais…dans ce cas, c'est dangereux que Sasuke revienne nous voir, non ? », fit Tenten, inquiète.

-Oui. S'il se fait de nouveau attraper, cette fois, ça ne passera pas. », répondit l'Hokage.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau dans la pièce. Shino ouvrit lentement sa bouche.

-Je pense…Qu'Uchiha reviendra. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et il continua.

-Mais pas seul. Si l'Akatsuki savait qu'Uchiha voulait venir nous voir, c'est qu'il avait intercepté le message envoyé à Gaara-sama. Ou alors, celui que Gaara-sama nous a envoyé. Dans le premier cas, cela pouvait soit être le coéquipier de Sasuke, qui donc, est mort…soit un autre membre de l'organisation qui serait charger de le surveiller. Et dans le second…ce serait Temari, ou le Kazekage. Hypothèse à écarter, donc. Vous êtes daccord avec moi… ? »

Les jounins acquiescèrent.

-Le fait est que…Si l'Akatsuki a été au courant, pour le second message, et le premier… il devrait aussi être au courant pour l'éventail. »

-…oui, c'est logique… », approuva Sakura.

-Mais le message ne voulait pas dire que Sasuke viendrait ! », protesta Naruto.

-Non, il voulait dire que si jamais, il revenait…alors il se ferait tuer. », expliqua Hinata.

-Dans ce cas, Sasuke n'a rien à craindre…non ? », continua le blond.

-……Sauf s'ils l'avaient menacé de ne pas nous contacter… », finit Lee.

-Dans ce cas…il devient urgent de ramener Sasuke. », conclut Tsunade.


End file.
